


Little Toy*

by Spark_The_Librarian



Series: Librarian's Short Writings [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_The_Librarian/pseuds/Spark_The_Librarian
Summary: When the neko is bored and has nothing else to do, he resorts to going to his favourite toy to play with...[CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT | READ AT YOUR OWN CHOICE]





	Little Toy*

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sin/smut attempt and it's not even proper. It's just sexual teasing and stuff sooo yeah... Continue reading at your own decision. 
> 
> Shoutout to the discord server for helping me with the prompts <3

"Ohmie~ Why don't you give this kitty a nice toy to play with~?" Bryce sat on Ohm's lap, who was reading a book before being interrupted by the neko.

"I don't know Brycey, does this kitty _really_ deserve it?" Ohm shot back with a cocky grin before returning back to reading. Bryce instantly got the message that it was a game, maybe even a challenge. Whatever Ohm was hinting at, Bryce knew that he will not be defeated so easily.

As soon as the bunny hybrid turned to the next page, he felt something nudge against his inner thighs. Two smooth hands snaked their way to his light grey ears, gently using their fingers to glide over the soft fur, earning a few twitches. Ohm held his novel up high to reveal Bryce, the culprit, moving most of his body down to now rub against his chest. He gave a soft chuckle before putting his head back into the book again, knowing that Bryce would pout at the rejection.

 

Nevertheless, the neko knew what to do.

 

He moved his tail, using it to repeatedly nudge against Ohm's clothed treat. Bryce grabbed the book and threw it off to god knows where. Ohm was about to speak out but then the tail was able to hit a hot spot, leaving a small moan of pleasure. Bryce smirked, now knowing that he was winning and continued his plan. Bryce adjusted his upper body to now pin Ohm to exactly where he wanted. The bunny hybrid's face slowly turned red, filling Bryce's ears with moans and pants. Bryce lowered his head towards Ohm's open neck, giving a slow and pleasurable lick from his collarbone to the shell of his ear. Ohm could feel the hot breath of Bryce against his ear, sending shivers down his spine, accompanied by another moan from the sensual grinding of the tail.

"I suppose I'll have to eat early now~" The neko whispered, moving his lips to give butterfly kisses on Ohm's neck which slowly developed into small bites.

"Bry- ah~ fuck... Going to... ah~!" Ohm's body twitched in pleasure, legs rubbing against each other in order to resist the urge to have his first climax.

 

_"So soon? But we're just getting started~"_


End file.
